First Impressions
by Crazy Is What Crazy Does
Summary: After a strawberry slushie gone wrong,Summer Roberts wants more than anything to never see new kid,Seth again.But fate keeps throwing the two together.Is there something more than constant bickering and sarcastic comments in their future?SS mentions of RM
1. You, Me & The Slushie

A/N; This is my first OC fic so don't be too hard on me. This was originally for another story, so don't be surprised if Seth is a bit out of character this chapter.

**Chapter One; You, Me & The Slushie**

"_I've heard some things I guess it's better not to know  
It's pretty bad as far as first impressions go  
A bigger man could probably get past it all  
Oh, the problem here is I just won't grow up  
So what?"_

_-Lousy Reputation, We Are Scietists_

Come on you stupid lock! Why won't you open? Class starts in two minutes!

I should've gone to my locker before lunch; spending the end of the lunch period in front of the washroom mirror isn't the smartest thing if you're, well, me. I guess my love for looking good isn't always a good thing...

Geez, why won't this stupid thing open, this is like my millionth try!

I tugged the lock violently, and was vaguely aware of the person next to me struggling to open their locker as well.

Suddenly, I kicked my locker door out of frustration, which didn't seem like the smartest thing to do because it feels like all my toes are broken now. Crap, and my new shoes are wrecked now too. Lovely.

This time I carefully turned the dial of my lock to the exact number, and finally I heard the reassuring click as my lock finally opened. Success!

And then the sound of metal meeting my forehead reverberated through the hallway.

"Ow! What the hell?!" The next thing I knew, I was on the floor, all my text books around me and my forehead was throbbing so hard it felt like someone had hit me in the head with a sledgehammer.

I heard someone curse loudly as I began to open my eyes, which immediately focussed on a boy with curly, but slightly messy hair and the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. Despite the fact he'd just him me with his locker, he was kind of cute.

"Shouldn't you know better than to stand in the way like that?"

I can't believe this. This guy just hit me with his locker and he's asking me why I was in the way? What an _ass_! I stared at him dumbfounded.

"I'm Seth Cohen," he offered me his hand, "And what I meant to say was; I'm sorry."

Well at least he had _some_ manners. He helped me up and gathered up my text books, which I accepted gratefully, at least until-

I felt something cold and wet being slopped down the front of my new, _white_ shirt.

Seth Cohen had just spilt the remainder of his strawberry slushie, from lunch, down the front of my shirt.

We both stood there paralyzed with shock. Isn't this just the pickle on top of the crap sandwich that is my day."So," he cleared his throat, "What's your name?"

I looked at him like he was from Mars, which I wouldn't have been surprised if he was by the way, "Like I'm going to tell you, you jack ass!" my tone was venomous, but I was proud. I picked up my books and stormed off to the girls' washroom.

Screw being late for class. It wasn't like I was going to miss anything.

* * *

"Miss Roberts, so nice of you to join us," My English teacher, Mr. Crowe, said coolly. Everyone was staring at me; I could've died of embarrassment. 

I tried to hide the stain on my shirt front as best I could with my books, but not even they could hide the strong scent of strawberries that followed me as I walked to my seat and sank into it as low as possible.

"Yes, so nice of you to join us _Miss __Roberts_," said an irritatingly familiar voice from behind me.

My eyes bulged as I slowly turned my head to see who had made the snide remark, desperately hoping that it wouldn't be who I thought it was.

Considering my bad luck, I wasn't surprised to see Seth Cohen sitting behind me, a triumphant smile upon his lips. I turned back to face the front of the class and began to hit my head against the desk, trying to wake myself from this..._nightmare_. I resisted my urge to hit him.

This time I didn't care who was looking at me, or what everyone was saying, because all I could here was the triumphant snicker of Seth Cohen in my ears.

Correction, _this_ is the pickle on top of the crap sandwich that is my day.


	2. My Slamming Locker Door

**A/N; **I've decided to let Seth keep some of his back bone, it's fun to write. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2****; My Slamming Locker Door**

_'Well, I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you'_

_-Paralyzer, Finger Eleven_

'He's just so ugh!" I'd been ranting about Seth Cohen since I'd walked into the school and hadn't stopped since, but my best-friend Marissa didn't seem to care.

"Mhmm, that's nice," she said in a distracted manner, I think she'd tuned out after the first five minutes of my rant, "Woah! Hottie at 9:00!"

Marissa of course new about my love for flirtation and hot guys, I craned my neck to see past my locker door, "Where?" My smile melted off my face, "That's no hottie, it's Seth Cohen."

"Why hello there Miss _Roberts_," I could practically see the smugness in his words, "We meet again."

I turned around, my smile forced. Very forced. It almost made Barbie's smile look real, "Hello Cohen, as long as we're on a last name basis."

I looked at Marissa, one of her eyebrows raised, "Miss Roberts?"

"Under no circumstances is he to know my first name," I elaborated while getting my books for first period.

"You do realise he's going to find out eventually," she said, suddenly not so distracted. I think she thinks my hating Seth is funny.

"You do realise I'm still here?" he interrupted.

I looked at him and then turned back to my locker, "Yeah, I was trying to forget that."

"Ouch," Seth turned to Marissa, holding out his hand, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure; Seth Cohen."

"Marissa Cooper; charmed." She said shaking his hand.

"_The_ Marissa Cooper? I've heard a lot about you from a certain Ryan Atwood." A blush began to rise in her cheeks.

I turned to Marissa, my mouth agape, "You like someone?"

Surprisingly, Seth came to her rescue.

"Yes, but that's not what's important right now. What is though is my knowing Miss _Roberts'_ first name. You wouldn't happen to know it, would you?" He emphasized my last name. Marissa smiled gratefully.

"Sorry, but due to the events of yesterday's 'Shirt Incident', I'm not allowed to give out that information," she said, putting air quotes around Shirt Incident.

I couldn't believe Marissa was having a conversation with _him_. But it wasn't like I wanted to be in it. I tried to be very interested in my locker.

"Which reminds me," Seth said to my back, "That shirt looks lovely on you."

I spun around and glared at him, "And do you know why it looks so lovely?"

"Why?" Seth feigned confusion, or at least I think he did.

"Because it doesn't have _your_ slushie stain on it!" I slammed my locker door and walked away.

I smiled to myself triumphantly. Victory.

"See you in English!" he called after me.

Suddenly, my victory didn't taste as sweet.


	3. Oh My God, EW!

**A/N; **I realise I should be studying for my exams like a good little freshman, but I've got mitosis on the brain! So I decided to update instead. Seth is a bit more in character this chapter, and I think Summer is too...kinda. Anywho, enjoy!

**Chapter 3; Oh My God, ****Ew**

_"__Hyper emotional sensations, __Sent via television stations _

_Unaffected by locations ,__I've got a strange disease_

_ I __can't seem to get to sleep, __I __don't want nothing to eat _

_Walking up and down your street_

_I've got a strange disease"_

_-Strange Disease, __Prozzak_

Despite my hate for learning, my classes went by way too fast for my liking, and I was dreading last period. But sadly, it was already here.

I dragged my feet towards my English classroom, not caring if I scuffed my Jimmy Choos. I was dreading it _that_ much. I stared at the floor on my way to my seat to avoid _all_ eye contact with he-who-spills-their-slushie-on-my-new-shirt; I didn't even want to look at him. But there might as well have been a 'No-Vacancy' sign above my seat.

I crossed my arms, "What are you doing Cohen?"

Seth smiled at me innocently, "What do you mean 'What are you doing'?"

His dimples are cute.

Oh My God, EW! I did _not_ just think that! I mentally kicked myself. Many times. I cleared my throat, trying to rid myself of the evil thought, "Don't play dumb with me, you're sitting in my seat." It came out more venomously than I'd intended.

"Jeez, _Miss Roberts_, don't get your panties in a twist, it's a free country. Why don't you just sit there," he gestured to the seat beside him.

"Ok A) because I'd have to sit beside you and B) Olivia Norton sits there," I counted them on my fingers.

"Actually, now Olivia sits with Luke," he turned around and waved to them. I looked at the back desk and sure enough, there was Olivia sitting with Luke Ward, giggling and flirting with each other.

"I…But…" I stuttered incoherently.

The late bell rang and Mr. Crowe walked into the class, punctual as per usual. He looked at me, well glared really, "Miss Roberts, I hope we will not have a repeat of yesterday's events?"

I looked at my shoes, embarrassed, "No Sir."

Seth smirked and patted the seat next to him. I made a face at him and sat down. Mr. Crowe turned to the black bored and began the lesson; slapping the board with the board eraser and throwing chalk at Marcus Wright for sleeping in class. Typical. But I was, however, surprised when Seth took out his note book and started taking _actual_ notes. I mean, I knew he was clever, that much was obvious, but actually smart? I was surprised.

"You're taking notes?" I whispered to him

Seth looked at me, confused, "Yeah."

"But you go to Harbor now, you can get into any college or university you want," gosh, I though all new kids knew this.

"Yes, but you need good marks to actually stay in said university or college," he smirked.

"Oh." He'd gotten me there. I turned towards the black board, suddenly interested in Mr. Crowe's English lesson.

"…as per usual, your desk partner will be your project partner. Together you will research your assigned literary author. It's worth 10 of your final grade. Do it well and you just might get an A," he slapped the chalk board with the board eraser, for emphasis and then began handing out the project rubric to the class.

I looked up at the ceiling and groaned. Project partners with _Seth Cohen_. Craptastic. I bet you he knew and sat at my desk on purpose. He is so out to get me. I glanced at him sideways, and saw him reading his notes, then scratch his head of curly brown hair at something that didn't make sense. He looked so adorable. I could feel the corners of my mouth turning up in a smile…-Oh My God, EW! Not again! Shut up hormones! Shut up!

There was no way out of this project and I knew it. Mr. Crowe is way too pissed off at me to change my partner; that left me one option…I'd have to grin and bear it, "So Cohen, what are we doing our project on?"

He looked up from his notes, than at the piece of paper Mr. Crowe had given him, "Jane Austen."

My mood brightened instantly, "Oh my god! I love her! Her books are so-" I clapped a hand over my mouth. I did _not_ just say that. I looked at Seth out of the corner of my eye; he looked just as shocked as I was. Crap, I really did say it!

I looked at him seriously, "If you tell anyone what I said, I'll kill you."

He opened his mouth to say something, a mischievous look in his eye, but then thought better of it and closed his mouth and placed a finger to his lips. I smiled at him gratefully.


	4. Closet Fans

**A/N; My longest chapter yet, but not my best work. I realise the state of my plot developement, or lack there of. Anywho, reviews are lovely. Reviews make me update faster, and now that exams are over, I can update faster. :) So review for updates!**

**Chapter 4;**** Closet Fans;**

"There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it  
Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music"  
-Our Time Now, Plain White T's

"So, you're a closet Austen fan?" Seth asked me as soon as we got out of class, "I never expected that."

"Yeah, well, I'm not as shallow as you think I am," I said irritated, walking towards my locker.

"Who said I thought you were shallow?" his face was serious. I looked at him, trying to gauge his expression to see if he was lying, but I couldn't even find an iota of untruthfulness in his face.

"You know, just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you're shallow," he continued.

I stopped walking, "You think I'm beautiful?" I whispered.

"I'd be lying if I said you weren't," then Seth smiled that smile of his and I almost melted. I gave him a wide grin and we continued walking to our lockers.

"Thanks," I was positively beaming. Then realising what was happening, I turned away and started my locker combo. "So," I cleared my throat, "When are we going to work on our project?"

"Actually", he said, opening his locker, "I was thinking we could go to my house after school today."

"But it's a _weekday!_" I whined.

"I think you of all people would rather work on a _weekday_ as opposed to a _weekend_," he smirked closing his locker door. I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't come up with a good enough comeback, "Fine. But we have to stop off at my house first, I need to drop off my stuff, and I've got some Jane Austen books too."

"Well of course you do," Seth said matter-of-factly, "You know, with you're being a closet fan and all."

I glared at him, "Don't make me hurt you."

His smirk was wiped clean off his face.

I opened the door and threw my bag on the floor.

"Ah, so this is your room?" Seth entered and looked around, "It's very…feminine."

I shot him a look out of the corner of my eye. He put his hands up in surrender, "Relax, I meant it as a complement." Then as an afterthought he added, "I think."

I ignored him and turned to my bookshelf, running my finger along the book spines looking for Jane Austen, "OK, so I've got a biography, her six books, Lady Susan, Sandition and The Watsons."

"Take the biography and some of her six books," he said, bouncing up and down on my bed.

I laughed, "You're such a kid Cohen." I took down some books and started putting them into my bag, but the sound of Seth bouncing up and down on my bed was starting to irritate me. I walked over to him and forcefully put my hands on his shoulders, "OK stop. Seriously, you're like giving me a migraine."

He regarded both my hands on his shoulders, then raised an eyebrow, "I always knew you liked me, but isn't this a bit fast for a first date?"

I opened my mouth ready to diss this boy's ass back to wherever he came from-"Summ…" I turned and saw Marissa standing in my open door way "…er," she finished awkwardly, "Is now a bad time, because I can go…?"

"Uh, no Coop, it's fine," I walked up to her and closed the door behind me. Yeah, Seth Cohen alone in my room. Not the greatest idea. Marissa turned to me, a smirk on her face, "You and Seth Cohen, _alone_ in your _bedroom_? On your _bed_?"

"We're partners for our English project, besides, the door was open" I said brushing it off.

"Mhmm," she crossed her arms and nodded her head, "I came over to ask if you wanted to go to the beach, but I can see you're a bit _preoccupied_ at the moment."

"You know Coop, if you weren't my best friend I'd probably kill you."

She laughed, "Probably. See ya," she walked away and then stopped abruptly, "Details, Summer! I want details!"

"What _details_? It's for school!" I said exasperated.

"Details," she said pointing at me, then walked away.

I sighed and went back into my room, only to be assaulted by Seth Cohen grinned like an idiot, "Okay Cohen, what's wrong with your face? It's creeping me out."

"Summer," he said, still grinning.

"Yeah…?" and then it dawned on me. I slapped my hand to my forehead, "Shit! I'm gonna kill Coop."

"It's a nice name," he shrugged, "Very summer-y."

I shook my head, "What're you, high?" I grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him out of my room, "Come on, we've got a project to do."

"Well _Summer_," Seth said as we pulled up in front of the Cohen Mansion, "Welcome to my humble abode."

I giggled, "You're such a nerd, Cohen."

"Hey, I thought we were on first-name basis now?"

I patted his shoulder, "You'll always be on last-name basis with me Cohen, always."

Seth made a face and then carefully opened his front door and put a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet, I nodded, my brow furrowed. We'd only made it up three stairs before a man with shaggy black hair appeared, "Hello son, back from school I see…with a girl?" He said regarding me. He stuck out his hand, "Sandy Cohen."

I shook Sandy's hand, "Summer Roberts."

"Dad can we go?" He said gesturing awkwardly with his thumb, "We've got a project to do."

"Sandy, who's that?" a beautiful lady with blonde hair entered the room, a spatula in hand.

"Oh my god mom! What're you doing?" Seth pried the spatula from his mother's hands, "Dad why weren't you watching her? The house could be on like…fire!"

"I was just trying to cook dinner!" his mom said, exasperated.

"Remember last time you 'tried' to cook dinner? The fire department had to come!" Seth handed the spatula to his father and grabbed me by the wrist and began pulling me up the stairs.

"Kirsten by the way," she smiled at me.

"Summer, nice to meet you," I managed to say while Seth dragged me up the remainder of the stairs.

Sandy turned to Kirsten, "She seems like a nice girl."

Seth closed his door and leaned on it, letting out an audible sigh, "Sorry about that, my parents can be a bit…"

"Funny?" I finished, "I don't see what you're so ashamed about, you're parents seem really cool."

"Let's just say they have a tendency to tell embarrassing and incredibly mortifying stories about my childhood," he pushed away from the door, "So, how about that project?"

I opened my bag and placed the books on his bed, "So I was thinking we could do a brief biography and then talk about Pride & Prejudice and Persuasion."

"Why Persuasion?" he said, sitting on the floor.

I looked at him, eyebrows raised, "Why not? It was one of her best books!"

"I thought Emma was a lot better," he scoffed.

I hit him with a pillow, "You only like Emma better because she's supposed to be hotter than Anne!"

"Yeah, pretty much," he laughed, trying to ward off my pillow attacks.

"Wait," I stopped hitting him, "You've actually _read_ Jane Austen?"

Seth looked away, a flush rising up his neck, "Maybe a book or two…"

I raised an eyebrow, "Or six?" My curiosity piqued, I walked over to his book shelf. "I see someone likes to read abroad," I said, my eyes scanning over an entire shelf of comics, and then one title caught my eye. I laughed out loud, "Wuthering Heights?"

Seth looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm sure it's so easy for you to relate to Heathcliff, pining after Catherine…Oh, Catherine!" I said in a breathy voice, putting a hand to my chest. I fell into a fit of hysterical laughter, "Now who's the closet fan?"

Seth lay spread-eagle on the floor, "Coming to my house was a bad idea."


	5. Erasers & Stupid Grins

**A/N;** An update the day after, I'm so proud! Anywho, I'd like to give a big thanks to SketchyCord who's good advice and ideas helped get this chapter up. Ryan next chapter, I promise.

**Chapter Five; ****Erasers & ****Stupid Grin****s;**

**"** Everybody's trying to get to me  
Every guy is all for the kill  
I'm the type of girl worth pursuing  
But I won't be caught standing still,I won't  
You're blowing all of your attention on me  
Take your best shot I bet you'll miss  
You got me interested enough to stand closer  
Maybe try a little, kiss"

-Bullseye, Aly & AJ

I sat in the library, dozing off on top of my Biology homework; I seriously didn't care about what happens after Telophase. I'd stayed really late at Seth's the other night, working on our English project. After goofing off for a good hour, we'd got the bulk of the project done.

I heard the scraping of wood on wood as someone pulled out a chair at the table, but I didn't move, I was too content with my current position.

"Why hello there _Summer Roberts_," Chair person was talking to me.

"Hm?" I said groggily, lifting my head from my Biology text book. I rubbed my eyes sleepily—crap. Am I wearing smudge-proof mascara? Am I even wearing mascara?! I looked up into the smiling face of Seth Cohen, "Oh, hi."

He feigned shock, "That's all I get, 'Oh, hi'?"

"Mmm…go home or something, I'm tired," I groaned as I put my head back onto my text book.

"Oh…" he said as he realised why I was tired, "I'm sorry, I should've made you go home earlier."

"It's fine," I said into my text book, "We got work done."

"Cytokinesis."

"Huh?" I looked at him funny.

"Cytokinesis happens after Telophase; it's the dividing of cytoplasm and proper distribution of new cell organelles," he explained.

I was still looking at him funny. One of us was obviously either a retard or a psycho. And I'm betting it's not me.

"Your Bio homework," he pointed to my worksheet.

"Oh." Ha. I was the retard psycho, "Thanks." I scribbled down some answer that probably only slightly resembled what Seth had said earlier.

"So," he cleared his throat, and I noticed the tips of his ears turning pink, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over again to…you know…finish the project?' The tips of his ears were red now.

I smiled lazily, "Do I get to laugh at your collection of the Brontë sisters' books and play with Captain Oats?"

He relaxed and smiled, "Of course, I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you."

"Good." I laid my head on my text book and closed my eyes, yet again.

"Is that even comfortable?" I was surprised that Seth was still there.

"No," I grunted. And before I knew what was happening, Seth was sitting beside me and I was I his arms.

"Better?"

I snuggled into his sweater; he smelt good, like shampoo and cologne, "Much." If my brain wasn't half asleep, there'd be no way I'd be doing this.

What felt like only mere minutes later, I was rudely awakened by the gravelly voice of the ancient librarian; Mrs. Brown.

"What's going on here? No touching! No public displays of affection!" she screeched. Is she serious? Has she _been_ to the resource section of the library? _Everyone_ makes out there! Not that I would know…

Me and Seth broke our embrace. "Uh, nothing Mrs. Brown, we won't do it again," he said clearing his throat.

I looked at her, trying not to notice her glasses were so low on her nose they could've fallen off, the many stray hairs sticking this way and that from her bun and the same grey cardigan that she'd been wearing every day since I'd been in freshman year…probably longer. She gave us the evil eye and mumbled something that sounded like 'kids…breaking rules…disrespectful…' I bet you she killed her husband with an evil eye like that. I gave her a weary smile, and she walked off.

And before I knew it, the two of us cracked up laughing. But then Seth caught my eye, and our hysterical laughing stopped.

And then the bell rang.

Suddenly, being brought back to reality, Seth cleared his throat and I picked up my Bio stuff.

"I have to go to class," I could feel a blush rising in my cheeks despite myself.

"Uh, yeah," he scratched the back of his neck, and then asked hesitantly, "So, see you later?"

I could feel the corners of my mouth rising in a smile, "Yeah."

* * *

I still had a stupid grin on my face when I went to my locker and saw Marissa standing there. 

She moved away so I could open my locker, "Hey." And that's when I noticed it; she had the same stupid grin on her face.

My grin only got wider, "What happened?"

She looked shocked, "Nothing."

I gave her a knowing look, "Come on Coop, you know as well as I do that you can't get anything past me."

Marissa turned away, blushing, "Ryanaskedmeout."

"What?"

She looked at me, the stupid grin wider than ever, "Ryan asked me out!"

I hugged her and we jumped around screaming, while other people looked at us like we were deranged…we probably were. "Oh my god Coop, that's _so_ awesome! Come on, details."

"Actually, I've got to get to class," She was still grinning stupidly, "But come by my house after school and we can talk."

"Um, actually," I turned to my locker and took down my Algebra binder, trying to hide my face, "I'm going to Seth's after school to work on the English project."

Marissa smirked, "_Really?_"

"No I'm lying," I said sarcastically, "Obviously I'm going to Seth's to finish the English project."

"I thought you finished that yesterday," her smile was shrewd.

"We're just putting the finishing touches on it today," I closed my locker, "I'll come over after, at like five."

"Not it's fine, just call me later," she pushed away from the locker and adjusted her skirt.

I knew what was happening here, "Coop, believe me, the last thing I'm going to do is blow you off for Seth Cohen. I'll come by after, I promise." I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Alright. I can't wait to tell you about Ryan," the stupid grin had returned, "And I expect details from you too Summer."

"What?" This again? "Nothing's happening between me and Seth!"

"Nothing's happening my ass. Remember, details!" Then Marissa turned and went to class.

I walked into my Biology class room and pulled out my chair, I figured I could finish the homework I never did. But I was surprised when I took out the sheet and saw Seth's neat scrawl all over the page. On the top he'd written, '_You're__ welcome –Seth'_. He must've done it while I was sleeping. How sweet.

God, brain! Can't you _ever_ shut up?

* * *

I stuck out my hand, "Cohen, eraser." 

He turned around in his computer chair, "What do you need an eraser for? Wait, what are you even doing?"

"I'm checking over our rough work," I stuck out my hand again, "Eraser."

"It's called _rough_ work for a reason Summer."

"They check it, I know they do! Why else would we have to do like, extra work?" I wiggled the fingers on my still empty hand, "Eraser!"

"Because they're _evil_," despite his argument, he got up and placed the eraser in my hand, his hand gently brushing mine. Seth's hand was warm and soft; I could I already feel the blush rising in my cheeks. I rubbed the page with my eraser, trying not to look at him. I blew the eraser dust off my paper and grinned in satisfaction, "Done." Seth tapped some keys and clicked the mouse, then turned to me, "Done." We smiled at each other in satisfaction for a while until I remembered, "Marissa! Crap, what time is it?" Seth turned to his computer screen, "4:55."

I slapped a hand to my forehead, "I've got to go," I said apologetically, I grabbed my purse and stood up, "Okay, so remember to save and print the power point, and the rough copy is on your bed. So, uh, bye! See you on Monday!" I was out of his room before I knew it, and then I remembered. I ran back into his room, and hugged him. "Thanks for the bio homework," I whispered.

Then I was out the front door and in my car on my way to Marissa's house.

Smooth.

Sarcasm intended.


	6. Groveling & Interuptions

**A/N; **Sorry for the long pause between updates, I was having a self-induced case of writers block, that or I was suffering from chronic laziness. This chapter took a while to write, so I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 6; Groveling & Interuptions;**

"We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

-Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol

* * *

"Please, please, please, please, please!?"

"No! For the last time Coop, I refuse to go on a date with _Seth Cohen_!" I glared daggers at Marissa, "I don't even care if you and Ryan are there too, no! No freaking way!"

"Please," she whined, "He's just a boy."

I looked at her, annoyed, "Isn't Ryan _'just'_ a boy?"

"No," Marissa turned away, blushing.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my copy of _Cosmopolitan_, sure I was interested, but not at the expense of a date with Seth Cohen. She looked at me, no longer blushing, "Please, I'll be your best friend!"

I laughed and turned the page, "You already are."

"Ugh, fine," Marissa said, exasperated.

Silence.

"_Please_?"

I put down my magazine, "How much do you like him?"

"As much as Share Bear," she spread her arms wide open, "Plus _this_ much."

I pursed my lips, and made the mistake of looking at her face. She was giving me the puppy dog stare. Must resist…fight it! Fight the power! "Fine." Dammit. What happened to fight the power? Marissa rushed over and embraced me, "Thank you _SO_ much! I owe you."

I groaned internally.

* * *

Despite the fact that I'd consented to this, I was still shocked to find myself standing there a day later in my favourite red cocktail dress. I mean, well, sure I looked great and all, but why was I doing this? A date with Seth Cohen? Was I crazy?

I grimaced at Marissa, I was going to hold this against her as long as I could. And then I noticed her hyperventilating. Aw, not one of these. "Coop, listen to me," I said taking her by her shoulders, "Now is not the time for one of your panic attacks. I realise you like this boy a lot, so you've got to calm down." She nodded, but continued to hyperventilate. "Come on, deep breaths, in and out…do you want me to get a paper bag?" Marissa shook her head and began to take deep breaths, calming down.

And then the doorbell rang.

And we were right back where we started. "OK, I'm going to get the door, and when I come back with the boys, you're going to be calm." Marissa nodded, and I left to open the door.

Suddenly, I was the one who couldn't breathe.

There stood Ryan Atwood, looking like well…Ryan Atwood, who actually is pretty hot, but beside him stood Seth in his trade mark dress shirt and that smile.

"May I say you look ravishing tonight Summer," Seth said his smile still in place. I wasn't sure if he was being serious or not, but I could still feel a blush blooming on my cheeks despite myself. What's wrong with me?

"And we never let her cook again," Seth concluded. We all burst out laughing as Seth and Ryan finished telling their story about why they never let Kirsten cook. I glanced at Marissa and Ryan and watched as they gazed into each other's eyes, very cute. I had no doubt that they'd move on to nauseatingly sweet by the end of tonight.

Ryan lifted his arm; "Check please," a waitress came by and placed the bill on our table as Seth and Ryan pulled out their wallets.

I smirked, "And who said chivalry is dead?"

Seth returned my smirk, "Not me." He placed some cash on the table. I placed a twenty on top of his. He raised an eyebrow, "I insist Cohen." Out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn I saw Ryan and Marissa roll their eyes and snicker. Seth withdrew, "Fine, but I'm paying for ice cream."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "We're going for ice cream?"

Seth looked at him like he was a mental asylum escapee, "You didn't know? God Ryan, what kind of date are you?"

"Well excuse me if I don't have mind reading powers like Superman," he rolled his eyes.

Seth gasped, "Have I taught you nothing? Superman has x-ray vision not telepathy."

* * *

The four of us laughed boisterously as we stumbled our way down the street, our arms linked with each other. Obviously we'd had a little too much to drink, and a few too many scoops of ice cream.

"Park! Let's go to the park!" Marissa yelled excitedly as she pulled Ryan with her towards the community park. Seth and I followed, giggling furiously, my high heels clicking loudly against the cement. We collapsed onto the swing set; I kicked off my shoes and squeezed my toes in the sand. I loved the feeling; it reminded me of my childhood.

Seth's hand brushed mine; I looked away blushing, towards the sky and sighed happily, "Isn't it beautiful? You hardly ever see that many stars in the sky." I took his hand in mine. It was warm, soft and comforting.

I had no idea what had come over me; the alcohol, the sugar rush, the serenity of the night, or the fact that we were trying to ignore the plunger-like sounds coming from the park bench where Ryan and Marissa sat.

"Yes, it is beautiful," he said finally. I looked him in the eyes, somehow breathless. The silver moonlight made his face look more handsome than ever, his chocolate brown eyes were gentle and inviting. I could feel myself moving closer to him, I could feel his breath on my face, his warmth.

And then someone cleared their throat.

We jumped away from each other as if we'd been burned. I looked away, my face crimson; Seth on the other hand, looked like he wanted to kill Ryan.

"What?" Seth's voice was strangled.

"If I'm not interrupting anything," he replied nonchalantly, "We've got a bit of a problem." He gestured to the passed out Marissa on the park bench.

"Uh, it's fine," my voice was shaky, "She can crash with me; I live a couple of blocks down."

Ryan nodded, and then placed Marissa on his back, piggy-back style. A coy smile crept across Seth's face, and he bent down.

I giggled, "What're you doing Cohen?"

"Get on," he gestured with his head.

I climbed on his back regretfully, "If I die, you're coming with me."

"That can be arranged," and then he broke into a sprint. I screamed with glee and buried my head between my arm and his neck; he was going faster than I'd expected. I inhaled his sent, he smelt like lemongrass and soap.

"Shut up you guys!" Ryan yelled after us, "You're going to wake her up."

"Nothing can wake up a passed out Cooper," I yelled, laughing like a child, but I doubt he heard me.

And before I knew it, we'd collapsed on my front lawn, laughing and giggling like maniacs. My stomach and cheeks were aching in protest, but I couldn't stop laughing. Ryan walked past us and rolled his eyes at how immature we were. "A little help here?" he said impatiently, standing in front of my front door.

"Gosh," I said getting up, "Hold your horses." I opened the door, "My room is the last up stairs, on the left."

"What about your parents?" He said worried.

I waved my hand lazily, "My stepmom's dosed; you couldn't wake her up with a bullhorn and an elephant." He nodded understanding, and went into the house.

Seth approached me, "Forget something, Cinderella?" He dangled my red Gucci heels from his right hand.

"What would I do without you Prince Charming?" I grinned taking the shoes from him. Ryan chose that moment to come out of the house.

"I left her on your bed, if that's okay," He said, unsure.

"Its fine," I said brushing his apology off, "Listen, I'm sorry about Marissa, sometimes she can't hold her drink."

Ryan gave me a friendly smile, "That's okay, I like her a lot."

"Good," I said smiling back, "She likes you a lot too."

After an awkward silence, Ryan cleared his throat, "I left the car back there…and I'm going to go get it, I'll see you on Monday Summer." Then he bolted.

I smiled and then took a step closer to Seth, "So I had a fun time tonight Cohen."

He took a step closer to me, "Me too. Maybe we should do this again?"

I smiled coyly and stood on tip-toe, bringing my face closer to his, "Maybe."

He brought his face closer to mine and I closed my eyes, I could feel his warm breath on my face again…

**"SUMMER!!!"**

I sighed, "That'll be Marissa with a hangover, I've got to go." I smiled apologetically.

Seth nodded, "I understand." He turned to leave.

"Wait," I said, grabbing his wrist, I kissed him on the cheek, "See you Monday."

"Yeah, see you…" He said in a daze.

I closed the door and leaned on it and sighed.

I was undoubtedly, and undeniably, falling for Seth Cohen.

Crap.


	7. Again & Again

**Chapter 7;****Again & Again;**

_ 'I keep fallin, in and out, love with you  
Sometimes I love you, sometimes I'm blue  
Sometimes I glow inside, other times you made me cry  
Tell me what, am I to do, I'm so confused'_

_-Fallin', Alicia Keys_

I rolled over in my bed and snuggled into my 600 thread-count Egyptian cotton sheets and sighed dreamily as I went over last night in my head…

OH MY GOD, EWWWWWWWW!!!

And then the part where I'd fallen for Seth Cohen hit me like a brick wall, again. I looked at my alarm clock; 10:00 am. I rolled over again and tried to go back to sleep. Fat chance at that happening. I threw off my covers, shed my PJs and pulled on one of my many Juicy couture sweat-suits. Ok, the best thing to do right now is not to think about anything, over thinking is bad. A nice walk on the beach will clear my mind. I pulled my hair into a pony-tail…I wonder if Seth thinks I look cute with my hair tied up? Ugh, shut up!

"I will not over think, I will not over think, I will not over think…" I repeated my mantra to myself as I made my way to the staircase, and then paused in front of the guest room. It hit me like a brick wall, again – Marissa. After she'd woken up again and interrupted me and – _I will not over think_ – Seth, I moved her to the guest room after she'd consumed mass amounts of Advil. Slowly, I opened the door and saw Marissa's sleeping form on the bed, still in yesterday's clothes. I shook her shoulder gently, "Coop, wake up, its 10:00."

"Mmm," she moaned and rolled over, "Go away mom."

I shook her shoulder violently, "Marissa! Wake up!"

Her eyelids fluttered open, "Wha…Sum…Summer?" She sat up immediately, then thought better of it and laid back down, clutching her head, "Hangover…again."

I pulled the blankets off her, "Come on Coop, walk it off."

* * *

An hour and three cups of coffee later, Marissa and I were walking along the beach, the warm breeze in our hair. I breathed in the ocean air, then Marissa turned to me, "So you and Seth, huh?"

I tripped over my own two feet, and fell face first into the sand. Marissa on the other hand, fell down laughing, I brushed my hair out of my face, "What?" She was laughing so hard now, she'd started to cry.

She wiped away a tear, "I just thought that after last night, you two got together or something."

I stood up and dusted myself off, "Yeah well, after last night, I thought you'd want to give up alcohol forever."

Marissa made a face and stood up, "Fine, don't tell me, but I know you _liiiike_ him, you _loooove_ him."

I gave her the evil eye and continued walking.

"Hey, Summer! Wait up!" she called while chasing after me.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked once we'd walked past Marissa's house. And then once I saw the house beside it I knew where we were going, "We're going to the Cohen's?!"

She looked uncomfortable, "Just a visit."

"I'll show you just a visit!" I turned around and started to walk back towards Marissa's house.

"Summer, wait, please?" she pleaded, and then she gave me those puppy eyes again.

I gritted my teeth, "You're in over your head in debt."

She hugged me, "Thank you!" And then she ran to the Cohen's front door, dragging me behind her.

"Hi Mr. Cohen!" Marissa said cheerily when Sandy opened the door.

He smiled warmly, "I assume you're here to see the boys?"

She nodded vigorously, where as I was trying to make my forced smile look not so forced. As Ryan and Seth came bounding down the stairs, Sandy gave them a thumbs up, to which Seth responded by slapping a hand to his forehead, and Ryan looked away embarrassed.

"Uh, I think we'll go to the pool house to avoid certain individuals," Seth looked pointedly at his dad, "And the possibility of potential mortifying moments." He closed the door behind him, and we walked around the side of the house. It wasn't long before Marissa and Ryan hand linked arms and started giggling about God knows what.

Seth raised an eyebrow and offered me his arm.

"Don't push it," I said coolly.

"Brr, someone's icy today," he rubbed his arms for emphasis, "What about last night?"

"What about it?" my voice was strangled.

"Our connection." He looked me in the eye.

I looked away, I couldn't stand the intensity of his gaze, "Don't be stupid Cohen, I was drunk, and so were you."

"It was more than that, and you know it!" he gestured madly.

"You're –'' and before I could finish, his mouth was on mine. Before I could even register what was happening, I was kissing him back. I couldn't deny that I wanted to, _wanted him_, since before the date, before the library, and maybe even before the English project. My hands were in his hair, his hands on my waste. I pressed my body closer to his.

And then it hit me like another one of those brick walls, what the hell was I doing?! I pulled away, "Sorry…I-uh…" And then I ran, ran away from Seth and straight into the Cohen house. I locked myself in the washroom and leaned against the door. I brought my fingers to my lips; they were still warm from the kiss. He'd tasted like my favourite brand of gum. I hit the back of my head against the door, Oh my God, what am I going to do? I'll run home, and ignore him for the rest of my life. Alright, sounds like a plan.

I adjusted my shirt and fixed my hair, then turned the door knob as carefully and as quietly as I could. I ran as fast as I could through the family room, I was half way through the kitchen-

"Summer, what are you doing?"

My heart caught in my throat and I tensed up. I bit my lip and turned, "Hi Ryan," I sighed in relief, and then gestured oddly with my thumb, "I was just leaving."

"Okay," he said, eyebrows raised; a pitcher of orange juice in his hand, "Do you want me to tell Marissa?"

I smiled gratefully, "Yeah, thanks, that'd be great."

His eyebrows were still raised, "Are you okay, you look a bit…flustered."

"Oh I'm fine," I said, laughing nervously. I was on the verge of being hysterical, what if Seth walked in _right_ now?

"You know," Ryan began, but shook his head, "Never mind."

He'd piqued my interest, "What?"

He sighed, "Seth likes you more than you think."

"Believe me, I know."

"Then why don't you give him a chance? He's a good guy."

I leaned against the counter, "The thing is, I've been in lots of relationships and done lots of…stuff, but I've never actually felt anything real for anyone before, had a connection. Boys only like me because I look good, once they get past that, they just dump me."

"All the more reason to give Seth a try, you and I both know he would never do that," I admired the way Ryan stood up for his pseudo brother.

I smiled sadly, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Uncharted territory.

* * *

Once I'd escaped the Cohen household, I'd raced home and took a hot bath. I needed to clear my mind. Honestly, I didn't know what to do; I was never really one for relationships, aside from the physical stuff. It was easier that way, you never needed to do much thinking. But now here I was, thinking. Oh, the irony.

But I honestly didn't know what Seth wanted from me. Maybe he just liked me for my sex appeal, or maybe he wanted me because he liked me for me. I hope it was the latter. What am I even talking about? I don't even know if _I_ like _him_! I didn't even know what to hope for, for him to like me, or for both of us not to like each other at all.

I lay spread-eagled on my bed, a copy of _Pride & Prejudice_ in my hands. I'd always admired Elizabeth Bennet; she was so strong and quick-witted. Why couldn't I be like that? She always knew where she was going and what she was doing.

A knock on my door roused me from my thoughts, and I sat up on my bed, "Come in." I felt my heart lurch in my chest when Seth poked his head in, to be honest, I thought it would've been my step-mother, although, my heart would've probably lurched too. With terror, that is.

"What're you doing here Cohen?" It came out more venomously than I'd intended.

"Relax, Summer," He put up a hand in some form of a surrender, "I came over to apologize. Now before you throw me out of your room, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my actions earlier today, they were uncalled for and out of line. Can you forgive me?" He held a pale-pink tulip in front of my face.

I smiled and took the flower from his hand, and inhaled its soft, floral scent, "You're forgiven."

He returned my smile and sat next to me on my bed, "Glad to hear it." He picked up my dog-eared copy of _Pride & Prejudice_ and flipped through the pages. And just like that, he'd accepted my giving his pardon, without questioning my earlier actions, or accusing me of anything.

"_If you_ will _thank me, let it be for yourself alone. That the wish of giving happiness to you_," Seth read from _Pride & Prejudice_, "_might add the force to the other inducements which led me on, I shall not attempt to deny. But your_ family _owe me nothing. Much as I respect them_ –''

_"- I believe I thought only of_ you." I finished, "You know, if you weren't doing this just to mock me and my love for this book, you'd be a pretty good actor."

"Would I now?" He clapped the book shut, he looked thoughtful, "Actually, I prefer to be behind the camera."

"You want to be a director?" I hadn't expected that.

"A comic book artist actually."

"That's interesting, I never really pegged you for the director type anyways," I leaned against one of the posts of my four-poster bed, "You'll have to show me one of your pictures one day."

He smirked, "That depends if you're going to mock me."

"You mock me all the time, it's only fair," I returned his smirk.


End file.
